


Girls but rivals

by Eva3355



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Lesbian Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-17 02:41:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15451581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eva3355/pseuds/Eva3355
Summary: Sana & Serena continue their adventure through Kalos. Unexpectedly, they become more than just friends and rivals.





	Girls but rivals

Sana was lying on a bed in the accommodation in the Kalos Pokémon Center. She was with Satoshi and his group including Serena, Citron and Eureka as well as she was hanging out there with Trevor and Tierno. She was a little bored reading her Pokédex, so she just threw in on a whatnot near her. Her mind was filled with thoughts about her relationship with Serena. She knew that she's a good friend with her. But... she felt like she needs to go further with her because she indeed likes her.  
She was staring at bathroom door. Her heart was extremely pounding 'cause of the Serena taking shower. In the room there were two beds. No one around. Only Serena and her. Sana knew that she must ask Serena about her crush on Satoshi. She already knew the story about Serena and Pikachu's owner that they've met on a pokémon camp and that Serena's still in an unrequited love.  
She wanted to get closer to Serena although she's only interested in boys.  
She was eyeing Serena's bed. Her pink fedora. One of her poké balls. Her clothes. And her pajamas.

"She left the pajamas on the bed." Sana thought.

Her heart went more pitter-patter.

"Will she come out naked?!" 

After that she started to hear that Serena's approaching the door. The door went open. Sana saw Serena wrapped in a towel, still rubbing her wet hair with another towel.

"Uhm, what's wrong Sana? Your cheeks are red. Do you have a fever?" Serena asked with a care.

"Oh, it's nothing. It's only kind of warm here." Sana turned her back.

"I'll open the window." She said. 

Sana felt that she's stupid 'cause she thought Serena'll come out from the bathroom naked. Serena sat on the bed and she started to comb her hair. Sana got under the bedding. She was looking at Serena's winsome hair. She took courage and asked her.

"Hey, Serena... Well, will you describe your relationship with Satoshi-kun?" She knew the answer was too daring.

"My relationship with him? Haha, why are you asking about it so abruptly?" Serena had a small smile on her face.

"I'm just curious, because I can see that you... might have a crush on him..." Sana's voice was waving. 

"Well, honestly... I like him very much, because once when we were young he showed me his hope to never give up. And... since that time I was looking for him. To be like him..." Serena answered.

"Oh, I see..." Sana was on a lost position.

"How about you Sana? Because you jumped out with this question. Do you have someone like that?" Serena went to it enthusiast a bit.

"Well, actually... it's... complicated." Sana turned red again.

"You don't need to tell me if you don't want to." Serena said while smiling.

"Actually... I've got someone..." Sana said. "Have you ever thought about love with a... girl?"

"With a girl? I think... it doesn't matter is it a boy or a girl. The thing that matters is true love." Serena said.

"Oh, you think so?" Sana got excited. 

"Yes." Serena nodded.

"Oh... I think I'm not a child anymore but it's still too early to think about it."

"Sana, you shouldn't think about it..." Serena stated.

Serena approached Sana. She grabbed her hand and got very close to her face.

"Serena... No... Do not... I thought you're into Satoshi..."

"I like him very much, but... he's already busy with someone." Serena said while touching Sana's thigh.

Serena crawled her hand under Sana's pajamas.

"Huh, no... please, Serena stop..." Sana was whispering to Serena's ear.

"You've got such a soft skin. It would be a shame to you if you won't let anyone touch you." Serena said slowly and deeply.

Sana was all red. She was keeping her hands hardly on Serena's chest to find a free space, slowly pushing away. But it was stronger than her will, so she got extremely close to Serena's face. 

"Normally, I don't use to get that close with anyone... but we're friends and I think it's a normal thing for girls to talk about these things and even touch each other." Serena answered Sana's feelings about this situation.

"Yeah, but... we're girls..." Sana said.

"...as you questioned me, I'll answer you... It's a normal thing for a girl to be affiliated with another girl... and to do such a stuff..."

Sana didn't reconnoiter what just happened but she felt sweet taste of a blackberry lipstick. Lipstick that she bought for Serena last week. Her pupils went wide open. She felt that her heart is going to jump out of her chest, so she brushed aside.  
Serena was looking curiously at Sana's reaction to this sudden kiss. Serena touched Sana's face.

Abruptly, Sana's nose started to bleed.

"Oh, Sana, are you okay?" Serena was frightened a bit. "Don't worry, I'll drench the towel in water. Don't move!" Serena went to the bathroom. She returned and put a towel on Sana's head to cool her a bit. 

"Put your head forward or you'll choke on the blood." Serena said tenderly.

After 10 minutes Sana was fine again. At least physically, because her mind was still disabled after that sudden kiss.

"Serena... I..." 

"You don't need to say anything. I understand what you want to tell me. It's our little secret. Maybe not our last..." Serena looked at Sana with a smile on her face. Then she closed her eyes and went to sleep.  
Sana was lying under the bedding. Her heart was no longer pounding that much. She was eyeing sleeping Serena. Then she thought.

"Thanks. For convincing me that I'm into girls... and that I'm into you..."

She dipped in sleep slowly.

Next day, everyone were sitting at the cafeteria eating breakfast.  
Sana was sitting next to Serena. It was an ordinary day. Satoshi and the others were heading towards Hiyoku City (Coumarine City) because Satoshi wanted to challenge its Gym Leader.  
Sana was eating bentō in which there were mainly tamagoyaki (sweet omelette). She looked sad as she was looking at Serena. Just because she didn't know what to think about last night's love confessions.

"Sana, you look mournful today." Satoshi said while rubbing Pikachu's head.

"Ah? Do I? No, I'm not..." Sana said fastly.

"Oh, well. Anyway, we should go." Satoshi had mixed feelings about it.

"I need to go to the toilet first." Sana said suddenly.

She went to the nearest toilet.  
The toilet room was empty. Sana approached the sink. She splashed her face with water then she asked herself.

"Am I able to stop thinking about her?"

Then she looked into the mirror. She turned back ang got into one of the toilets.  
Suddenly, she heard someone has entered the toilet room.  
That characteristic patter of the sole that she knew very good.  
It was Serena. Searching for her.

"Sana, are you there? " She asked while facing one of the toilets.

"Uhm... I'm using the toilet. I'll come out soon." Sana answered timidly.

Then, the silent has occurred. Sana's panties were on the floor. She was sitting and looking forward at the toilet's door. Suddenly, she heard that Serena isn't going to wait for her to come out. The door went open and Sana got up fastly while putting her panties up.

"Serena..." She was embarrassed. 

Serena pushed Sana. She sat on the closed toilet and got red.  
Serena touched her ear with her tongue and started to massage her breast.

"Serena... Huh~ Stop..." Sana whispered. 

In fact, Sana didn't want Serena to stop that situation. She liked it. It was an immeasurable pleasure for her. But she felt it isn't right for girls to do such things. Serena put her hand under Sana's panties. Sana started to breathe very fast. Sana hugged tightly Serena. She did it involuntarily and instinctively. 

Sana unbuttoned Serena's shirt then the she started to touch her breast tenderly. After that, their lips have met. Serena was looking deeply in Sana's eyes.  
They wanted to go further but it wasn't time and place to do such a stuff. So, Serena started to make her finger work faster.  
Sana was heavily breathing preventing herself from audible moan that Satoshi and others could hear. 

"I wonder where's your G point..." Serena whispered. 

Sana didn't know what's that "thing"... She started to groan softly. And then louder. Then it was the end of Sana's embarrassing situation. 

"Come on. We should go. You will repay to me once we get to the town..." Serena went outside.

"Huh~ What will happen next?"

Sana slowly approached door. She went outside and saw the others and smiling Serena. 

"That's what I wanted?"

...


End file.
